60 días
by NahoBell
Summary: Algunos lo llamaron estupidez. Otros, decisión precipitada. Y para ellos...era locura. (OS que participa en el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página Citas Dramione en Facebook)


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este OS participa en el concurso **"Calendario Dramione 2020"** de la página _Citas Dramione _en Facebook.

* * *

**_Día 1_**

―Esto es una locura, Draco. No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho.

―Lo sé, Granger. Yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

A pesar de la oscuridad del pasadizo y el evidente estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraban, Draco y Hermione caminaban abrazados el uno al otro, intentando no tropezar. No era muy larga la distancia desde Honeydukes hasta Hogwarts, sin embargo, las circunstancias del momento los hacían avanzar más lento de lo habitual.

―Espera…estoy algo mareada. ―Hermione detuvo su andanza y descansando sobre uno de los muros de piedra, cerró los ojos, esperando que se pasaran un poco los efectos del alcohol.

―Me sorprendería que no lo estuvieses, después de todo lo que has bebido esta noche.

―¿Y tú qué, Malfoy? No te quedas atrás. ―Levantó uno de sus brazos y tanteando el perfil del rubio, posó su manos sobre la cabeza del chico, revolviendo sus cabellos―. ¿Por qué es tan suave?

Draco retiró su mano y besándola en la palma, jaló de ella hasta rodear el cuerpo de Hermione con sus propios brazos.

―Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya es muy tarde ―dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos para enfocar bien el camino frente a ellos.

―No quiero… ―Hermione se tambaleó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del Slytherin.

Recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio, principalmente porque Hermione se quedó dormida, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el de Draco, que a duras penas podía con el suyo. Un traspié de él, hizo despertar a la castaña que se sobresaltó, mirando para todos lados sin recordar dónde se encontraba.

―¿Todavía no llegamos?

―Lo habríamos hecho si no te hubieras quedado dormida. Eres muy pesada, ¿lo sabías?

Hermione soltó una carcajada divertida y sin pensarlo mucho, acercó su rostro al de Draco, presionando sus labios contra los suyos, en un lento movimiento. Él respondió de inmediato profundizando el beso, y sin perder un segundo más, la empujó hacia una de las paredes, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa a la joven. Ninguno de los dos podía ver completamente debido a la oscuridad del lugar, pero lo que sí podían permitirse era sentir el tacto del otro sobre su piel. Conforme los segundos avanzaban, también las caricias se intensificaron, soltando suspiros que hacían eco, instándoles a continuar.

―No sé si pueda soportar más tiempo, Hermione ―dijo Malfoy, metiendo sus manos por debajo de su blusa y recorriendo su torso con suavidad. La Gryffindor pegaba todo lo que podía su cuerpo al de Draco y sin dejar de jugar con su cabello, buscó su boca, disfrutando del sabor a licor en los labios de él. Pronto, las piernas de Hermione envolvieron la cintura masculina, estrechando aún más la unión.

Draco entonces comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de ella hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, fue en ese momento que Hermione recobró un poco de su consciencia, que permanecía dormida, y lo obligó a parar.

―No, Draco…espera…detente ―dijo, empujándolo un poco y bajando sus piernas hasta apoyarlas en el suelo.

―¿Qué pasa?

Draco la observó fijamente, intentado acompasar su respiración agitada.

―Nada, solo que todo ha sido muy apresurado y…

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque enseguida devolvió el estómago, salpicando la túnica del Slytherin, quien la sostuvo a tiempo antes de que ella cayera inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

**_Día 2_**

Los rayos del Sol la despertaron del largo sueño en el que se encontraba desde la noche anterior. Hermione se talló los ojos molesta e intentó cubrirse la cabeza con una sábana, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención.

Draco entró sosteniendo una pequeña botella en sus manos, mostrándole una sonrisa que fastidió aún más el ánimo de Hermione.

―¿Ya te sientes mejor? ―preguntó burlón, viendo sus ojos rojos y su cabello revuelto.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―Se sentó en la cama y recibió la botellita que él le tendió. Bebió de ella y al instante su dolor de cabeza disminuyó, así como el del estómago―. Maldición, me siento como si me hubieran caído una tonelada de piedras encima. ¿Qué hora es?

―Casi las 12 del día. ―Draco se sentó a un lado de ella, retirando una de las almohadas húmedas de saliva en las que ella había dormido.

―¡No puede ser! Llegaré tarde a clase. ―Rápidamente se puso de pie, buscando desesperadamente su uniforme en el baúl y jalando su mochila y libros.

―Tranquilízate, es domingo. Dudo que tengas alguna clase el día de hoy ―dijo, divertido. Hermione se detuvo en seco y fulminándolo con la mirada, se recostó de nuevo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

―¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero qué me sucedió ayer? ¡Ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida! ―Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior iban volviendo a su mente, así como el inconfundible sentimiento de vergüenza.

―¿A cuál de todas las cosas que pasaron te refieres? Al hecho de que nos casamos, que te emborrachaste hasta perder el juicio o que vomitaste sobre mí…o tal vez de cuándo te desmayaste a la mitad del túnel y te tuve que traer cargando hasta la Torre que compartimos.

―Obviamente a lo último. Nunca debí haber tomado nada. Es más, todo eso fue tu culpa; tú fuiste quien me convenció. ―Sintió una de las manos de Draco acariciar su rodilla derecha.

―Era una fiesta. No podíamos decepcionar a nuestros invitados ―dijo él, acercándose a Hermione, quien no pudo evitar soltar una risa, siendo atrapada en un beso lento que les cortó la respiración.

―¿De qué invitados hablas? Todos los que estaban allí únicamente se quedaron porque pagaste el alcohol que consumieron. Además, dudo que Cabeza de Puerco sea el mejor lugar para celebrar una boda ―dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Estábamos en medio de la visita a Hogsmade. No pude encontrar otro lugar mejor. ―Se defendió, recostándose de lado sobre la cama, quedando uno frente al otro.

―Al menos me diste un anillo ―dijo Hermione, observando su mano donde portaba la joya.

―Que por cierto es el más costoso…

―Me hubiera gustado usar un vestido. Y también haber invitado a mis amigos. ―Suspiró, recordando los motivos por los que mantenían todo aquello en secreto.

―Le dije a Blaise que nos cubriera; espero que no le haya dicho nada a nadie ―dijo Draco, jugando con un mechón de cabello castaño.

―¿Zabini sabía lo que íbamos a hacer? ¿Y por qué entonces no me dejaste decirle a Ginny? Ella ya sabe de lo nuestro. ―Hermione frunció el ceño―. ¿Acaso te cae mal?

―No, no me cae mal. Solo que, su cabello es igual al de la comadreja, y pensar en Weasley es pensar inevitablemente en Potter.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír ante lo dicho por Draco, que fue ahora él quien torció el gesto, ante la burla que estaba recibiendo.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Es que no puedo entender tu obsesión con Harry. Creo que te debiste haber casado con él, en lugar de haberlo hecho conmigo. ―Draco observó su expresión divertida, y en lugar de molestarse o decirle algo más, prefirió callar sus carcajadas de otra manera.

Cubrió sus labios con los suyos en un beso demandante y posicionándose rápidamente encima de ella, movió sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la castaña, que no pudo contener un gemido, olvidándose de todo…

* * *

**_Día 6_**

―¡Hermione Granger! ¡Detente, ahora mismo!

Rodando los ojos, la Gryffindor redujo la velocidad de su caminata hasta quedar parada a la mitad del pasillo, sin voltear a ver a la pelirroja que se acercaba por detrás.

―¿Qué sucede, Ginny? Tengo algo de prisa.

―No hemos hablado en casi una semana… ¿me estás evitando? ―preguntó, cruzando los brazos. Su mirada perspicaz hizo dudar a Hermione acerca de si mentirle y continuar su camino hacia la biblioteca o decirle la verdad. Optó por lo primero.

―Por supuesto que no. Simplemente he estado muy ocupada.

Ginny notó su nerviosismo, así que tomándola del brazo la llevó a un lado del pasillo para poder hablar mejor.

―No te creo nada. ¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?

Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos, sopesando las opciones. Finalmente decidió que no tenía caso ocultarle aquello a su amiga, pues tarde o temprano ella misma lo descubriría.

―Bien…pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie. ¿De acuerdo?

―Sí, te lo juro. Ni una palabra. ―Hermione se aseguró de que nadie de los que pasaban por el pasillo les prestaba atención, antes de abrir uno de los compartimientos de su mochila y sacar el extravagante anillo―. ¡No puede ser! ¿Es en serio?

Hermione cubrió rápidamente su boca con ambas manos, silenciando el grito de emoción de Ginny.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Te vas a casar con él? ¡Qué emocionante! ―continuó diciendo, sin darse cuenta de la expresión cada vez más apenada de Hermione.

―De hecho, ya nos casamos… ―Cerró los ojos, anticipando su reacción.

―¿Qué ustedes qué…? ¿Y no me dijiste nada? ¿Cuándo paso eso? Necesito respuestas, Hermione. ―Su voz se elevó, llamando la atención de algunos chicos que se encontraban en el mismo corredor.

―No te diré nada más si sigues gritando. Ya todo el mundo te ha escuchado. ―La reprendió―. Y además, no sé qué más quieres que te cuente; simplemente pasó.

Ginny hizo un puchero con sus labios ante la negativa de Hermione.

―Está bien, solo dime cuándo sucedió y prometo no preguntarte nada más. ―Cruzó sus dedos frente a ella, como signo de promesa.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose cada vez más abrumada.

―Fue el sábado…El día de la visita a Hogsmeade.

Los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron, al mismo tiempo que unía hilos en su mente.

―Pero claro…ese día de repente te desapareciste. Yo pensé que habías regresado al castillo; nunca me hubiera imaginado que fue por eso…Vaya…sí que sabes guardar secretos, amiga. ―Entonces, una expresión de picardía apareció en el rostro de Ginny―. ¿Y qué tal estuvo?

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó Hermione, distraída.

―¿Tú qué crees…? ―Nada más ver la sonrisa traviesa de Ginny, supo exactamente a lo que ella se refería. Las mejillas de Hermione rápidamente tomaron un color rosado, sintiendo como si una ola de calor hubiera golpeado su rostro.

―¿Para qué me preguntas _eso_? ―dijo, desviando la mirada, nerviosa.

―Ay, vamos. Nunca me cuentas nada de _eso,_ como tú lo llamas. Pero ahora, sí o sí, tuvo que haber pasado algo, ¿o no? ―Ginny se recargó sobre el muro, observando divertida la incomodidad de la castaña que no pudo más que ceder ante la insistencia de su amiga.

―De todos modos, aunque así hubiera sido, no te contaría nada…por lo menos aquí, a la mitad del corredor.

―Pero no hay nadie. Ya todos están en el comedor. ―Ginny le señaló el pasillo vacío, siendo ellas las únicas que se encontraban allí―. Pero bueno, ya me platicarás después sobre cómo lo hace Malfoy…

―¡Ginny! ―gritó Hermione, escandalizada por el atrevimiento de la pelirroja.

―Solo dime una cosa… ¿qué se supone que harán después de que se gradúen? Digo…porque todos sabemos que la familia de tu novio…perdón, esposo, es afín a ya sabes quién. ―Hermione se quedó en silencio, pues aun ella, no conocía la respuesta.

―La verdad es que no lo sé, casi no hemos hablado de ello. Pero todavía tenemos 2 meses para averiguarlo…

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba firmemente en dirección a su sala común después de la cena. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que, uno de sus amigos, lo seguía.

―¡Ey! ¡Draco! ¿Estás sordo? Te he estado llamando desde el vestíbulo. ―Blaise lo alcanzó a la entrada de su sala y respirando agitado, lo siguió hasta la habitación que compartían junto con otros de sus compañeros―. ¿Y qué? ¿Dormirás acá esta noche?

―¿Qué no puedo? También es mi habitación ―dijo Draco, mientras se sacaba su túnica y la corbata, dejándolas ambas sobre una silla.

―Eso ya lo sé, pero me refiero a que ahora siempre estás en la torre que compartes con Granger. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se pelearon y te dejó afuera? ―se burló Zabini, dejándose caer sobre su cama.

―¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer? ―Sentándose en su escritorio, sacó un pergamino donde comenzó a hacer unas anotaciones, ignorando a Blaise.

―Sabes que estoy jugando. Ya dime, ¿sucedió algo entre tú y Granger?

―No sé de qué estás hablando. ―Trató de no hacer mucho caso a las palabras de Zabini, pues a pesar de saber que su pregunta era genuina, no tenía la costumbre de contarle acerca de todos sus problemas.

―No te hagas el desentendido, Draco. Cómo es que un día estás completamente pegado a ella y al otro, ni siquiera te le acercas.

Draco lo observó un segundo antes de volver su atención al papel frente a él. No sabía si era por el cansancio o por otra cosa, pero decidió continuar la conversación…Al menos hasta fastidiarse.

―Simplemente quise quedarme aquí. Tenemos pociones temprano y no quiero llegar tarde. ¿Esta vez has hecho tu tarea? Porque no pienso pasártela otra vez.

―Por supuesto que sí. No soy Weasley ―dijo Blaise

―Pues te falta poco. Snape se dio cuenta esa ocasión y me mandó llamar; no me castigó ni nada pero su estúpido sermón me hizo perder tiempo valioso. ―Continuó escribiendo algunas líneas, aburrido.

―A mí sí me la canceló, pero qué importa. Solo es una jodida tarea. ―Zabini recargó sus antebrazos, fijando la vista en el rubio que no dejaba de mover su pluma―. Entonces…

―¿Entonces qué? ―Draco guardó el pergamino y algunos libros en su mochila, antes de levantarse y buscar su pijama.

―Dijiste que me contarías…y de eso ya pasaron cuatro días.

―¿En serio me creíste cuando te dije eso? ―Zabini se paró de un saltó y bloqueó la entrada del baño a la que se dirigía Draco.

―¿Por qué no me quieres decir? Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo ―Draco lo hizo a un lado, sin responder a su cuestionamiento. Blaise lo observó mientras lavaba su rostro y espero a que saliera para volver a preguntar―. ¿Ya me dirás?

―¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad? ―preguntó Draco, sintiéndose un poco irritado por la insistencia de su amigo.

―Pues porque nunca quieres hablar de eso; además del hecho de que Granger es tu primera novia, esposa o lo que sea. ―Blaise puso atención a la expresión de Draco, pero esta se mantenía neutral―. No me digas que comenzaste con tus cursilerías esa noche. Lo hiciste, ¿no es verdad? Con eso de que tú nunca…

―Quieres callarte de una vez. ―Draco le lanzó una de sus almohadas atinándole a su cabeza.

―¡Auch! Qué agresivo. ―Se la arrojó de vuelta―. Está bien, si quieres no me lo digas ahora. Pero un día de estos lo harás. Por cierto…nunca me agradeciste haberlos cubierto. Los chicos no dejaban de preguntar por ti. Y además le tuve a la vieja de McGonagall que había visto a Granger regresar al castillo; por poco me descubre en la mentira.

―Y espero que no hayas dicho nada, porque si no, yo mismo me encargaré de ti. ―Draco se metió en las cobijas, recorriendo completamente las cortinas.

―La verdad no sé qué le viste a Granger, si es una sabelotodo, mandona, presumida…en fin, todo eso que solías decir.

Blaise lo imitó y rápidamente se colocó su pijama, cubriéndose con la colcha. Ambos dormían a horas similares, mucho más temprano que sus otros compañeros de habitación, por lo que no les preocupaba el que alguien pudiera entrar y escucharlos.

―Ten cuidado, Zabini. ―A pesar de la pesada tela que los dividía, pudo distinguir el tono de advertencia de Draco, quien se puso a la defensiva al oír la forma en que se expresaba de Hermione.

―¡Qué tierno! Defiende a su novia. Te has vuelto patético, amigo mío ―dijo Zabini―. Pero todavía más patética es tu otra situación.

―Hermione ya lo sabe.

―Dudo que ella quiera unirse a nosotros, ¿o sí? Ya me imagino la cara de tu padre cuando se entere de todo esto.

Draco se removió inquieto en su lugar. No quería pensar en su padre, al menos no por el momento. A pesar de lo que se pudiera creer, él y Hermione aún no sostenían una conversación en forma acerca del futuro. El hecho de que todo se hubiera dado con tanta rapidez, era la razón principal. Sin embargo, él ya había trazado algunos planes, de los cuales esperaba que por lo menos uno funcionara.

―Ya pensaré en algo, aún tengo dos meses para hacerlo…

* * *

**_Día 11_**

―Ya debo irme. Le prometí a Neville ayudarle con un ensayo ―dijo Hermione, intentando liberarse de los brazos de Draco que la aprisionaban. Ambos se encontraban encerrados en el baño de chicos del sexto piso.

―Que Longbottom se las arregle solo. ―Draco la besó fuertemente, sin aflojar su agarre sobre ella. Hermione cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo, sin dejar de mover sus labios sobre los de él.

―¿Qué tal si alguien entra? ―susurró, cerca de su boca.

―Bloqueé la puerta. Nadie entrará. ―Draco juntó sus labios de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que alzaba a Hermione, sentándola sobre uno de los lavabos. Acomodándose entre sus piernas, comenzó a acariciarlas lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba,

Hermione se meció hacia adelante provocando un gemido en Draco, quien aportando a la causa, inició un suave vaivén, dejándola sin aliento. Con parsimonia, deslizó una de sus manos debajo de su falda, listo para el siguiente paso…

Sin embargo, el sonido de golpes en la puerta los sacó abruptamente de su nube, dejándolos caer nuevamente en la realidad, una donde ambos se hallaban confinados dentro de un cuarto de baño, en una posición que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ―Se escuchó una voz del otro lado. Hermione rápidamente se bajó del lavabo, reacomodando sus ropas y peinando un poco su cabello. Draco hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que se aseguró de ocultar bien cierto detalle, detrás de su túnica.

―No hagas ruido ―susurró Malfoy, acercándose despacio a la puerta.

Nuevos golpes se volvieron a escuchar, más fuertes que los anteriores. Hermione se sobresaltó, reprimiendo un grito; pasando saliva con dificultad, se colocó detrás de Draco, quien estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decían afuera.

―¡Alohomora! ―dijo una de las voces, mas el hechizo no tuvo efecto alguno.

―No funciona. Seguramente un gracioso la encantó. Ven, vayamos a buscar a alguien que nos ayude.

Escucharon pasos alejándose hasta quedar todo, de nuevo, en silencio.

―Eso estuvo cerca ―exclamó Hermione, aliviada―. Será mejor que nos marchemos, antes de que alguien más venga.

―Espera… ―Hermione volteó hacia Draco, que la tomó de la cintura, plantándole un apasionado beso que la castaña recibió gustosa―. Esto lo terminaremos luego…

Hermione no dijo nada más, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse por la última frase. El Slytherin tomó su varita y apuntando hacia la puerta, deshizo el hechizo. Él salió primero para verificar que nadie estuviera allí; haciendo una señal a Hermione, indicándole que podían irse. Con un último beso ambos se despidieron, yendo cada uno hacia lados contrarios.

* * *

**_Día 15_**

Hermione entró a la habitación de Malfoy, azotando furiosamente la puerta, sin importarle el daño que le pudiera haber hecho. Draco se encontraba frente a una de las ventanas, dándole la espalda. Él ni siquiera se inmutó por su abrupta entrada.

―¡De verdad que eres increíble! ―dijo con rabia, dándole un empujón―. Y todavía me dejas hablando sola.

―No iba a dejar que me siguieras atacando. No soy ninguno de tus perros falderos a los que controlas. ―Draco la encaró, intentando mantenerse tranquilo, o por lo menos parecerlo; pues sabía que aquello desquiciaría mucho más a Hermione.

―¿Y qué se supone que iba a hacer? ¿Felicitarte? ¡50 puntos, Draco! Le quitaste 50 puntos a mi casa. ¿Es que acaso te parece poco?

Hermione daba vueltas en la habitación. Sus pasos resonaban en la madera, delatando su humor. Ella no lograba entender el comportamiento de Draco y el verlo tan sereno la alteraba aún más, si fuera posible.

―La verdad sí, me parece poco. ¿Crees que iba a tolerar una falta de respeto de esa magnitud? Si es así, entonces no me conoces para nada.

―¿Estás bromeando? ¿Tan grave fue para ti que unos niños pequeños te tiraran comida encima? Sí que estás loco entonces.

La ironía en la voz de Hermione enardeció a Draco. Había subido a su habitación con el propósito de olvidar todos los insultos que ya le había dicho mientras estaban en los sillones; aunque en su interior, sabía que lo más probable era que ella lo seguiría y continuarían la discusión, ahora en el nivel superior.

―¡Ah, claro! Porque para ti nada es grave si no tiene que ver con tus preciados libros.

―¿Y qué tienen que ver mis libros en esto? Lo único que debes entender es que con lo que hiciste, me has perjudicado a mí también. ―Hermione sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad, así como su respiración pesada. Cruzó los brazos en un intento de disimular el leve temblor en sus manos, pues lo último que deseaba era que Malfoy se aprovechara de eso.

―¡Por favor! Que son 50 puntos para ti. Esos los recuperas en un maldito día ―dijo Draco, desdeñosamente―. Todo lo exageras.

―Yo nunca exagero en nada. ―Hermione torció la boca, molesta por su insinuación.

―¿Ah no? Y qué me dices de hace dos días, cuando cambié de lugar los productos del baño. ¿Acaso no exageraste?

―Nadie te autorizó que tocaras mis cosas.

―Estaba ordenando, no iba a dejarlas así como estaban.

―Pues así es como yo las organizo. ¿Y sabes qué? Ya no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo. Es como hablarle a una estúpida piedra ―dijo Hermione, caminando hacia la puerta.

―¿Me estás llamando estúpido? ¡Granger, te estoy hablando!

Draco no obtuvo respuesta, pues Hermione ya se había marchado de la habitación, dejándolo completamente solo. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue patear el bote de basura que se encontraba a su lado, mientras soltaba una maldición.

* * *

**_Día 21_**

―Ya me aburrí, chicos. Mejor le seguimos mañana. ―Ron dejó caer su cabeza sobre una de las mesas en la biblioteca, provocando una sonrisa en Harry y Hermione. Los tres se juntaron para hacer una tarea en equipo, así que por iniciativa de ella, se encontraban en la enorme sala haciendo el trabajo que entregarían dentro de dos semanas.

―Ya falta poco. Debemos terminarlo hoy para tener tiempo de estudiar ―dijo Hermione, hojeando los textos.

―Pero si tú ya eres muy inteligente, Hermione. No necesitas estudiar más ―indicó Harry, estirándose en su lugar.

Hermione le sonrió, apretando levemente la mano del pelinegro. Sin embargo, una silueta acercándose la distrajo, olvidándose del trabajo y la conversación que hasta hace unos momentos mantenía.

Ron comenzaba a escribir en su pergamino cuando sintió a alguien chocándose contra él, provocando que el tintero cayera sobre la hoja.

―¿Pero qué demonios…? ―Posó sus ojos sobre Malfoy que caminaba de su lado, mostrando una expresión socarrona.

―Ignóralo, Ron ―dijo Hermione, sin perder de vista a Draco que se dirigía a uno de los pasillos con estantes―. Ahora vuelvo. Voy por un libro que necesitamos.

Se levantó de la mesa tras el asentimiento de ambos chicos, y disimuladamente caminó hacia el mismo sitio donde había visto al rubio entrar. Recorrió algunos pasillos con anaqueles repletos de libros ―algunos más viejos que otros― hasta llegar a la sección de Adivinación; fue entonces que un brazo jaló de ella, quedando frente a frente con Draco.

―¿Lo conseguiste? ―Fue lo primero que preguntó Hermione al reconocer los inconfundibles ojos grises del Slytherin.

―Tu pregunta me ofende, querida Granger. ―De su mochila extrajo un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel y amarrado con una delgada cinta, que le extendió a Hermione.

La Gryffindor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomarlo y cuidadosamente retirar la envoltura, anticipando lo que encontraría tras esta. No pudo reprimir la expresión de asombro al ver de lo que se trataba.

―¡Oh, por Dios! ¿En serio lo encontraste? ¿Pero cómo…? ―Hermione contemplaba extasiada el grueso libro en sus manos. Sin soltarlo, se abalanzó sobre Draco, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

―Tengo algunos contactos… ―Fue lo único que respondió, aceptando el abrazo de la chica.

―Pero no es posible…Yo misma leí que estaba agotado.

―Pues ya ves que no. ―Draco tomó un mechón suelto del peinado de Hermione y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

―Una vez más me has sorprendido. En verdad que lo consigues todo… ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a necesitar otro, ahora para Runas Antiguas ―dijo, sin borrar la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

―A veces creo que me utilizas solo para pedirme cosas. ―Suspiró, dramáticamente.

La joven rio de buena gana, pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla.

―No te quejes. Yo sé que te encanta hacerlo. ―Le ofreció una mirada sugerente, antes de alejarse de vuelta a su mesa.

Hermione se sentó en su sitio y colocando el libro sobre la mesa, lo abrió, comenzando a leerlo desde el principio.

―¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ―preguntó Ron, observando extrañado la inusual expresión de Hermione, que generalmente tenía cada vez que regresaba de la Torre de Premios Anuales.

* * *

**_Día 27_**

Draco caminaba ansiosamente en forma de círculo, alrededor de su habitación. En sus manos sostenía un sobre vacío, cuyas únicas líneas escritas, mostraban un solo remitente.

―¿Qué se supone que le responda, Zabini? ―le preguntó, directamente a Blaise, que se encontraba recargado contra la puerta, leyendo el contenido de la carta.

Una vez terminó, colocó el pergamino sobre una de las mesillas de noche, sin saber que contestarle a su amigo.

Draco se dejó caer con pesadez en el pequeño sillón que se hallaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, observando las puntas de sus zapatos.

―Tendrás que mentirle. No hay opción…

El rostro de Draco palideció aún más, ante la idea que le sugería Zabini.

―No puedo mentirle… ¿Qué tal si _él _lo descubre? Lo más seguro es que la mataría, y no puedo hacerle eso a mi madre.

―Es la única solución. Sé que estarías poniendo en peligro a tu madre aún más, pero ¿qué otra cosa se te ocurre entonces? ¿Obligarla a darte información?

―Ni siquiera lo menciones…

El hecho de que Blaise pudiera creer que él utilizaría, en dado caso, una Imperdonable contra ella, lo hacía sentir incluso peor.

―A ver, repasemos todo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? ―Draco asintió―. Se supone que ellos piensan que estuviste todo el año intentando engañar a Granger, para que ella se enamorara de ti―lo cual me parece el plan más ridículo que alguna vez se te haya ocurrido, solo para justificar tu extraña obsesión con ella― ¿estoy en lo correcto? ―Recibió un puñetazo en el hombro, cortesía del rubio―. No tenías que golpearme. En fin, regresando a lo otro, ahora el Señor Tenebroso te está exigiendo la información acerca de Dumbledore y la Orden, que ellos creen, Granger te ha estado proporcionando.

―Eso sin contar el hecho de que tienen amenazada de muerte a mi madre y de paso a mí, si no se la doy.

―Cierto. Oye, ¿y ellos saben que ustedes…? ―le preguntó Blaise, haciendo gesticulaciones con sus manos.

―No, claro que no. Sospecharían… ―respondió Draco, revolviéndose el cabello nervioso.

Blaise se quedó en silencio, esperando encontrar otra solución al problema de su amigo, sin embargo, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

―Si quieren salvarse, y eso incluye a tu madre, debes mentirle y darle información falsa; y aunque no lo quieras, en algún momento, tendrás que pedirle ayuda a Potter.

Draco no dijo nada más y prefirió aceptar, por ahora, solo la mitad del plan. Inconscientemente se llevó su mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo, frotando sobre la tela de su túnica, exactamente, en el espacio que ocupaba la Marca Tenebrosa.

* * *

**_Día 30_**

―De nuevo, nadie es capaz de responder correctamente. Qué decepción ―dijo Snape, arrastrando las palabras y observando con desdén a los estudiantes de séptimo.

―Ya le he dicho yo la respuesta, profesor. Una vez que el secreto se ha implantado por el encantamiento Fidelio, la única manera para que otro lo sepa es la divulgación por parte del guardián, la cual debe ser completamente voluntaria, ya que métodos como el Veritaserum, Legeremancia, la maldición Cruciatus o Imperius no tienen efectos sobre el encantamiento ―replicó Hermione, haciendo caso omiso de las risas de los estudiantes de Slytherin, que se encontraban en la misma aula.

―Tanta insolencia de su parte era imposible de pasar desapercibida, señorita Granger. Me temo que tendré que bajar puntos a su casa por semejante falta de respeto.

Hermione apretó los labios amargamente, pues estaba al tanto que entre más contradijera a Snape, más perjudicada resultarían ella y sus compañeros.

―Granger respondió correctamente. ¿Por qué no simplemente le dice que está bien y deja de portarse como un inepto, _profesor_? ―dijo Draco, utilizando su misma entonación al pronunciar lo último.

Los murmullos se extendieron a lo largo del salón, incrédulos por lo que el alumno predilecto de Snape acababa de decir. Hermione se encogió en su lugar, consciente de las miradas que se posaban sobre ella y Malfoy.

―¿Desde cuándo defiendes a la sangresucia, Draco? ―Escuchó a Pansy Parkinson decir. El rubio la ignoró, y continuó escribiendo en sus apuntes.

―Silencio todos. Muy bien, 30 puntos menos a Slytherin; agradézcanle a su compañero. Y señor Malfoy…lo espero en la oficina del director después de clase.

* * *

**_Día 33_**

―Se los digo en serio. Draco Malfoy es un Mortífago. ―Harry estaba en uno de los sillones de la Torre de Gryffindor, charlando con Hermione y Ron acerca de sus sospechas hacia el joven.

―¿Y tienes pruebas? ―preguntó Ron, escéptico, ante la formulación del pelinegro.

―No, pero lo presiento. Se ha portado muy extraño todo el año. Es más, ya casi no nos habla, ni siquiera para molestar.

―¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? ―Fue esta vez Hermione la que intervino. No podía decirles que si Malfoy se portaba diferente, en parte, era debido a ella.

―Nada, solo que es raro… ―respondió Harry.

―Más raro es que te haya defendido en clase…y de Snape. Harry tiene razón: algo planea ―dijo Ron, recordando lo sucedido.

Hermione resopló molesta, pues aquél era el tema favorito de Ron para burlarse de ella, esos últimos días.

―Primero, Malfoy no me defendió; seguramente solo le dio insultar a Snape. Y segundo, si es que la teoría de Harry es cierta y es un Mortífago, debe haber alguna razón de por medio, ¿no lo creen?

―Sí, tal vez la razón es que su padre es uno ―dijo Ron, como si aquello fuera indiscutible. Él y Harry continuaron hablando de formas en que podrían saber la verdad, mientras Hermione se limitaba simplemente a escuchar. Por supuesto que ella ya sabía que Draco era un Mortífago; él mismo se lo contó. Pero no podía estarlo contando así como si nada…no cuando había otros de por medio. Incluyéndola.

* * *

**_Día 37_**

Draco tocó la puerta del despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Entró, una vez escuchó la autorización, cerrándola nuevamente tras él.

―¿Para qué me mandó llamar? ―Fue lo primero que preguntó al mago que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

―Ya estoy al tanto de tu…situación con la señorita Granger, Draco. No tienes que fingir, al menos no conmigo ―dijo inexpresivamente Snape.

El rostro de Draco que hasta ese momento se había mantenido impávido, se transformó en uno que mostraba una combinación entre pesadumbre, suspicacia y enfado.

―¿Cómo lo supo? ―cuestionó, receloso.

―Debes aprender a elegir bien, a quiénes les confías información.

―Maldito Blaise… ―masculló, imaginando que seguramente Snape lo había interrogado y Blaise finalmente confesó―. De todas formas esto no le incumbe.

Snape se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Draco, quedando frente a él.

―Claro que me incumbe. Es mi deber protegerte.

―Ya soy mayor. Puedo cuidarme solo ―señalo Draco, cruzando los brazos en actitud defensiva.

―Mayor… ya veo de qué modo lo has demostrado. ¿Qué no te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que esto te puede traer, niño impertinente?

Draco desvió la mirada hacia unos frascos vacíos en un estante.

―Mañana mismo resolveremos este problema. ―La expresión de Snape mostraba una rotundidad que perturbó al joven.

―¿A qué se refiere?

―A que tú y Granger se van a divorciar. Y no me importa que no estés de acuerdo. De lo contrario tendré que informar del evento a tus padres.

Draco lo observó con ira desmedida. Volteándose, abrió la puerta para marcharse de ahí, pero antes de cerrar asomó su cabeza para dirigirle unas últimas palabras al profesor.

―Haga lo que quiera. No me importa. Pero no dejaré que usted ni nadie, interfiera en mi relación con mi esposa ―anunció, antes de azotar la puerta.

* * *

**_Día 40_**

Hermione y Draco yacían extendidos a lo largo del césped, detrás de un enorme tronco, ocultos a la mirada de cualquiera, con la vista fija en el cielo.

La Gryffindor volteó el rostro hacia Draco, observando su perfil, con una pregunta atorada en su garganta, que quería hacerle desde hace varios días.

―Draco…después de que pase todo eso, ¿crees que lleguemos alguna vez a formar una familia?

El chico enfocó su vista en los ojos marrones de ella, estudiando su semblante.

―Creo que esa es una de las razones por la que hicimos esto, ¿no lo crees?

Hermione formó una débil sonrisa y regresó su vista hacia el firmamento, contemplando el atardecer.

―¿Qué pasará con tus padres? ¿Qué crees que piensen ellos de lo nuestro?

―Qué más da lo piensen. Para ese momento ya todo se habrá resuelto, ¿o no?

―¿Y si quieren que nos separemos? ¿Tal como dijo Snape? ―Hermione se incorporó, abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos. Draco la imitó, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco.

―Ya no hay que pensar en eso. Bastante tuve con su sermón el otro día. ―Draco le había contado de lo que Snape estaba dispuesto a hacer; él no había querido decírselo, pero Hermione debía saberlo en caso de que, el profesor hubiera decidido hablar con ella también―. Lo único que te debe quedar claro es que no permitiré que nadie se meta, ni Snape, ni mis padres, ni ningún idiota que se crea con el derecho de opinar por nosotros.

Los ojos de Hermione se inundaron de calor y sin decir nada más, besó suavemente a Draco en los labios, al mismo tiempo que el Sol se ocultaba tras las montañas.

* * *

**_Día 42_**

Un golpe resonó en toda la habitación de Hermione. Este había sido provocado por una caja de madera, estrellándose de lleno contra la puerta.

―¡Vete al demonio! ―gritó Hermione, antes de lanzar un tintero en la misma dirección.

Tras una nueva discusión con Draco, que comenzó con una noticia salida en El Profeta, ambos habían terminado gritándose el uno al otro; Hermione recriminándole el hecho de portar la Marca Tenebrosa y Draco burlándose de los ideales de ella.

―¡De acuerdo! ¡Me iré al demonio, junto con todos esos traidores a la sangre! ―dijo Malfoy, que apenas si logró esquivar ambos objetos, que sabía, iban dirigidos hacia él.

―Eres un maldito imbécil, ¿lo sabías? Abusas del poder que tienes, te ríes de los que consideras inferiores y no te importa dañar con tal de salirte con la tuya. ¿Qué me dirías si yo hiciera lo mismo?

―Granger, tú nunca lo harías. Jamás te rebajarías a mi nivel. ―Esbozó media sonrisa burlona, avanzando lentamente hacia ella. Hermione retrocedió instintivamente hasta chocar con pared―. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres tan jodidamente correcta que tu consciencia es incapaz de hacer algo tan vil como lo que yo o los de mi clase hacemos. Eres tan perfecta, que nunca en tu vida harías nada malo. Esa es la razón por la que tú y yo somos tan diferentes.

Tras decir esto, se dio media vuelta, marchándose escaleras abajo hasta salir de la torre. Después de unos minutos en silencio, Hermione se permitió desplomarse sobre el frío suelo, conteniendo las lágrimas de impotencia.

* * *

**_Día 44_**

―¿Sigues molesta?

Hermione continuó leyendo su libro de pociones, apoyada sobre uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea; tomándose su tiempo para responder.

―Creo que yo debería preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Lo estás? ―dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

―No ―respondió Draco, sosteniendo su propio libro―. ¿Y tú?

―Tampoco. ―Hermione curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Sentándose adecuadamente, recobró su postura seria, dispuesta a comenzar una charla civilizada―. Escucha, lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas. Yo solo intentaba ayudarte, pero tú no me dejas y no sabes, en verdad, cuanto eso me frustra. Tan pronto te sugerí hablar con Harry y los demás, tú comenzaste a insultarme y burlarte, y eso tampoco es justo.

―Si lo hice, fue porque no quiero parecer un arrastrado pidiéndole ayuda a Potter. Yo puedo resolver mis problemas solo ―dijo Draco, tratando de conservar la calma.

―Eso no es arrastrarse. Eso es buscar la solución más sensata. ―Hermione dejó a un lado su libro, sintiéndose algo alterada por la necedad del Slytherin.

―Como sea. Por ahora tengo todo bajo control, así que no necesito de la caridad del cuatro-ojos. ―Draco se levantó y salió de la sala, dejando a Hermione nuevamente desconsolada.

* * *

**_Día 47_**

―¿Continúan sin hablarse? ―preguntó Ginny, mientras ambas desayunaban juntas en el comedor.

―He tratado de acércame a él, pero cada vez que menciono el tema se vuelve a alejar, ¿qué se supone que haga? No puedo obligarlo a unirse a nosotros. Está preocupado de que le hagan algo a su madre si descubren que le ha estado mintiendo a Ya Sabes Quién.

Hermione removió el contenido de su plato, sin apetito, hasta hacerlo papilla.

―¿Pero que no se supone que si están casados debería hacer lo que le dices? ―dijo Ginny.

―Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de que eso haya sido una buena idea. ―Hermione colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, mirando pensativa hacia la nada.

―Yo creo que se apresuraron demasiado. Tal vez lo que no fue buena idea es que lo hicieron unos meses antes de graduarse. ―La pelirroja intentaba animar a su amiga, pero en lugar de eso, parecía que Hermione se deprimía cada vez más.

―Tienes razón, ¡qué estúpida fui! ¿Y ahora qué haremos? ―sollozó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

―¡Tranquila, Hermione! No es el fin del mundo. Simplemente están pasando por un mal momento…todas las parejas lo hacen. Escucha, si en verdad se quieren, van a superar todo esto. Pueden seguir juntos a pesar de pertenecer a bandos contrarios. ―Hermione le lanzó una mirada escéptica―. Bueno, no dije que fuera fácil…pero tampoco es imposible.

―Ginny… ¿ves esto? ―Le mostró la joya que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos―. Pues esto, no es tan fácil de ocultar.

―¡Vamos! Ni que estuvieras embarazada. ―Rio Ginny, pero la falta de diversión en el rostro de Hermione la puso alerta―. ¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que…

―No, por supuesto que no, pero…no sé qué vamos a hacer. ¿Qué tal si él cambia?, ¿o yo cambio? ¿y si por convivir, no sé cuánto tiempo con un montón de Mortífagos, ahora él me vuelve a odiar?

―¡Ay, Hermione! ¡Eres tan dramática! Malfoy no te va a odiar, aunque se vuelva mejor amigo de Voldemort, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú ya lo cambiaste…

* * *

**_Día 49_**

―¡Cállate, Malfoy! O si no…

―O si no ¿qué? ¿Me atacarás? Saca tu varita si eres tan valiente.

Hermione no dudó en apuntar hacia Draco, quien hizo lo mismo, sosteniendo su varita contra ella; ambos observándose con desconfianza.

―¿En serio vas a lanzarme un hechizo? ―preguntó Draco, maliciosamente.

―Lo haré si es necesario ―Hermione reforzó el agarre sobre su varita, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Draco caminó hacia uno de los sillones, rodeándolo.

―Entonces…todo esto te parece una lucha ridícula ―dijo Hermione, como una afirmación. Caminó hasta quedar junto a una enorme maceta, sin bajar su varita.

―Creo que eso ya deberías haberlo sabido desde hace mucho.

Draco estaba atento a los movimientos de la joven. Nunca había sido su intención llegar hasta ese extremo de estar amenazándose uno al otro, pero algo le decía que aquel desconocido, y a la vez conocido, ambiente que se había formado entre ellos esas últimas semanas, pronto se acabaría.

―Lo sabía, pero de lo que no me había dado cuenta es de cuánto tienes impregnado en ti ese odio hacia nosotros ―expresó la castaña, con acidez.

―Nunca, ni siquiera el día de nuestra boda, te prometí que me uniría a su causa para volverme un desertor ―pronunció Draco, hostilmente; haciendo lo imposible porque aquello sonara creíble, pues sabía que desde el momento en que se fijó en Hermione, él ya era uno de ellos.

―Lo sé, y creí que con el tiempo cambiarías de parecer…pero me equivoqué.

Los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron, nublando su vista e impidiéndole ver con claridad. La fortaleza que había expresado hasta ese momento, se fue quebrando con cada palabra que el Slytherin pronunciaba.

Al verla, Draco sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho. Bajando su varita, intentó acercarse a Hermione pero ella se hizo a un lado, dándole la espalda.

―Esto no funcionara…

Las palabras de Hermione golpearon a Draco más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto, siempre lo supo, pero se negaba a creerlo...Aunque tal vez, era el momento de aceptarlo.

―Tienes razón. Todo esto fue un error…

―¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Hermione, con la voz cortada, aún de espaldas. No se atrevía a verlo a los ojos todavía.

―No te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras entre ellos, hasta el día en que él la buscó para avisarle cuándo firmarían el acta de divorcio.

* * *

**_Día 59_**

―¿Por qué estás tan triste, Hermione?

Hermione observó a la pequeña rubia que se encontraba de pie frente a ella, en uno de los solitarios corredores de castillo.

―No estoy triste, Luna. ―Fue lo único que respondió, pasándose una mano por su rostro, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas.

―¿Es por Draco Malfoy y su matrimonio fallido?

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, pues no esperaba que alguien más se enterase de todo lo ocurrido.

―¿Quién te lo dijo?

―Mmm, lo escuché por ahí… ―Luna movió sus manos nerviosamente, y Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta de cómo es en realidad lo supo.

―Ginny… ―murmuró para sí―. Escucha, Luna. Te agradecería que no comentaras nada de lo que te dijo Ginny o cualquier otra cosa que hayas escuchado, por favor. No es un buen momento.

―De acuerdo ―respondió, encogiendo los hombros.

―Gracias.

―Creo que iré a empacar. Nos vemos después, cuando ya no estés triste. ―La castaña asintió, despidiéndose con su mano. Ya había avanzado unos metros cuando se detuvo y volvió su vista a Hermione, que seguía en el mismo lugar―. ¿Te digo algo? Él aún te quiere.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―le preguntó dubitativa. Después de esa semana, ella ya no estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por Malfoy; y mucho menos sabía lo que ahora él sentiría por ella.

―Lo escuché por algún lugar…Adiós.

Luna se alejó dando pequeños saltos, dejando a Hermione con una expresión de incertidumbre.

* * *

**_Día 60_**

Él no esperaba encontrársela dentro del vagón en dirección a Londres, o tal vez sí, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Lo que le interesaba, era grabarse esa imagen de ella, que posiblemente, sería la última que vería en años. Todo se había terminado.

―Granger.

―Malfoy.

Fue el único saludo que intercambiaron; las únicas palabras desde ese día en la oficina de Snape donde habían firmado aquellos papeles frente a un funcionario del Ministerio; nunca lo olvidaría. Y mucho menos olvidaría el día uno, donde empezó todo, en aquella sucia taberna de Hogsmeade.

Ambos caminaron en dirección contraria en el expreso, sin decir otra palabra. No pudiendo resistirlo, Draco giró levemente su cabeza hacia la castaña, para verla por última vez.

Con lo que no contaba, era que Hermione haría exactamente lo mismo. Él solamente atinó a inclinar levemente la cabeza como despedida; ella lo imitó, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que alzaba uno de sus brazos, cubierto por un enorme suéter de manga larga, y le mostraba la resplandeciente argolla que adornaba uno de sus dedos.

Draco soltó una risa, volviendo su vista al frente.

_Tal vez aquello aún no terminaba._

* * *

**N/A**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, aunque sea un poquito. Bueno, como ya leyeron participa en este concurso y aunque sería genial estar dentro de alguno de los 12 lugares, también lo he utilizado como excusa para por fin plasmar esta idea que ya traía desde hace unos meses.**

**Muchísimos saludos y no olviden que pueden enviar sus comentarios.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
